20 Song Titles and Stories
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: 20 Song titles and 20 stories from Season 1 and 2 of Galactik Football!


**I do not own Galactik Football or these songs unless they're mine. If you want any more info about these songs, don't hesitate to send me a PM and I will get back to you ASAP!!! Sorry if a few of these are a bit long, this is my first one but any advice would be great!!! Also, as a lot of you know I'm a huge Tia/Rocket fan so I'm sorry if there's too many of them and not enough of the others!!!**

**Season 1**

**24 Hours **

Everyone thought they were too young. Too immature. They thought they wouldn't be able to cope with the fame or the pressure of having to win for Akillian…but they were wrong.

**Beautiful**

Tia was sitting in her room. For once, she just wished guys would notice her. Well, not guys as such, mainly just Rocket. For once, she wanted to beautiful. Have Rocket stand in awe. Show him she's more than what she looks like. She had an argument with Rocket earlier and wanted to fix things. '_This is my chance_,' she thought as she ran over and opened Mei's closet.

**About A Girl**

Micro-Ice was pacing around his room. 'OK, D'Jok and I are no longer friends because of a girl. Help!' D'jok was walking down the hall. 'How can I fall for her?' He didn't understand it. Him and Mei?... Rocket was sitting on his bed trying to focus on football but his mind kept wondering around to one person…Tia. He didn't understand. She was all he could think. It was driving him crazy. There was only one thing that these boys could think about but they kept swearing to themselves… 'I'm not in love…I'm not in love…' they kept trying to tell themselves but little did they know… they were…

**Just Keep Breathing**

Tia lay in her bed. 'To be honest Tia, its tragic…no pathetic…you're in love with him and he just doesn't get it.' said Mei. That was the first time she had heard 'love' being mentioned.

'What?' she exclaimed, shocked. Mei just laughed. '_Just say you need me and I'll be happy,_' thought Tia. '_Please admit you have feelings for me. Put my heart at ease_.'

**The Only Exception**

Mei had sworn one thing to herself ever since she could remember and now she was beginning to go against her life's commitment. '_I swore I'd never fall for cocky guy who thought of himself 90% of the time…_' thought Mei as she re-enacted the promise. '_But the other 10% of the time he's so caring and sweet…I know…he can be my only exception_.'

**Who Am I Fooling**

Tia looked in the mirror. '_How could he like me?_' she said and laughed sarcastically to herself. She didn't wear dresses, she couldn't walk in heels, she didn't wear make-up, she was just a girl who wanted people to like her but she couldn't fool anyone into thinking she could be that girly girl…she wasn't a perfect girl and sometimes, that's what she pretended to be.

**2 AM**

Tia felt like she was in the cold caress of 2 am and was never leaving. And she wasn't the only one. So did Rocket, D'Jok and Mei all with their own, different fears but alike in the way the fears were about someone they cared about. Tia about Rocket, Rocket about his Mum and Dad and Tia, Mei about D'Jok and D'Jok about his Dad and Mei. Even though they had their own fears, they all felt like they were stuck in the cold caress of 2am and felt like they never going to leave. They only way they could was if they listened to their heart.

**Changing Skies**

Tia gazed out her window, thinking of Rocket. She didn't how understand how she could fall for him. There were so different and yet, she wanted to be with him the whole time. Even if they were 4000 miles apart, Tia knew she would want to be with him. She needed him. She would change skies to be with him. And here she was, wishing he would stop ignoring her just because she kissed him. '_I'll never understand boys_,' she thought and sighed.

**La La Land**

'Tia?' Mei asked, looking at her tomboy best friend.

'Yeah…' Tia asked nervously. '_She doesn't like what I'm wearing for the party, I can guarantee it._'

'I love the dress but why are you wearing converse?'

'Who said I can't?' she replied with a smirk on her face.

'Always the rebel…Can't you be a princess, just for once?' The two girls laughed, amazed at how different they were but could still become best friends.

**Looking Up**

All the Snow Kids have been through a lot and have been working towards wining Galactik Football since they could first kick a football. But no one ever imagined they would actually do it! They surprised the whole Galaxy including them. They've always wanted to do this and it's not a dream anymore…it's real!

**Season 2**

**Don't Forget**

Tia looked at her window. All those memories…just gone…forgotten. '_How could you forget everything we've been through?_' she thought, tears pouring from her eyes. '_I gave you everything, and you just forgot…nothing could hurt more than this…nothing._' Tia stopped thinking and just let her tears fall. She couldn't believe he just gave up everything they've ever shared…every kiss …every laugh…all just gone and forgotten about…including her…

**Reality **

Mei looked at her heartbroken best friend, realising why Tia didn't believe in fairytales. Rocket wasn't her Prince Charming, he was her life. Too many girls believe in 'Prince Charming' when there's no such thing. Life's not a fairytale and if you try and live in a fairytale, reality will be x10 worse. Life sucks, but it'll be worse if you try and live in somewhere that's not real. That's what Tia always said. And look at her now that her life's gone. Imagine what could've happened if she believed in fairytales.

**Skin**

A part of me just wanted to forget him…forget all the pain he's put me through…but she couldn't. She hated him for what he had done to her. Left her with no details of where he was and left her sitting in her room heartbroken. But she loved him for everything he had done for her. For every great moment they had together and every kiss they shared. She wouldn't change those memories for anything but she'd forget all this in a second if she could…

**The Breakdown**

Rocket was struggling to cope with all the Netherball memories. He knew that if he had to have stayed, it would have ended him. If it weren't for Tia, he wouldn't have been able to find himself again. He owes a lot to that girl and he hates himself for doing that to her. Netherball changed him and his worst regret is letting it get to the point where he actually managed to hurt Tia. He could've hurt her so bad that she never would've been able to play football again, which would've destroyed her…he had destroyed her enough already.

**Darkness Round the Sun**

Rocket and Tia were in Rocket's room, talking about the previous events of the past few months.

'You know,' Tia started. 'Even when someone's lost and it seems like you'll never find them again, there's always a way. Sometimes we miss but there'll always be someone there to give you the perfect kiss. There's a light in everyone. Even when it's covered in darkness, the light will eventually come through. You'll never lose yourself, no matter how hard you try.' When Tia finished her speech, her and Rocket spent the rest of the evening doing their own personal business, not caring about anything else except the fact that they were together again…and forever this time…

**Catch Me**

They hadn't done this in a long time. Rocket and Tia were in his room just talking. Telling each other how they felt about each other, special moments they shared and stuff they couldn't tell anyone else except each other. He was telling her things about Netherball he wish he could forget and felt like he couldn't tell anyone else except her because she was the only one who would understand and she was telling him about her fears before they got together. Tia wasn't good at giving up her heart and she admits she didn't give it to him immediately but was partially glad she didn't as he handed it back in pieces and just left her there to patch things up. She wasn't sure about giving him her heart at first but then she realised that he wouldn't be able to give it back. And with that, she gave him her heart, knowing it would belong to him forever.

**Think like a Man**

Mei, Tia and Yuki sat in their room thinking about the last few months. It had been tough and they all agreed on one thing…wouldn't it be great to be a guy? Short attention span…disappear and not give a damn…ignore my emotions…stick my foot in my mouth and just run away…all the heartache we could've saved the past few months. Sometimes, it would be easier to think like a man…

**When You Look Me in the Eyes**

Rocket gazed at the girl dancing with him. She had his heart from the start and yet, he still had the nerve to leave her. Leave her here, heartbroken and crumbling into pieces. He had been a jerk. Actually, worse. Every time she looks at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes, he gets goose bumps. He decided to tell her something that she had told him and he just walked off, leaving her standing there, heartbroken. 'Tia?'

'Yeah?' she asked with a nervous but curious voice which made him laugh.

'I love you,' he said and kissed her, silently swearing never to leave her again. She was his life. He needed her. Always…

**The Climb**

It had been a tough season, that's for sure. With Ahito being ill, Rocket doing a runner and playing Netherball, Tia's parents being kidnapped and D'Jok nearly dying in the final as well as Tia being badly injured. But they got through it. They don't know how, but they did. Life's a climb…but they view is great. That was something they all learned but to Rocket, it meant a lot more. He didn't know what he'd do without Tia and as long as he had her there, he could keep climbing and then enjoy the view with her for the rest of his life.

**Where the Lines Overlap**

No one thought they would do it once…but they've done it twice! And all of the Snow Kids couldn't be any happier. Ahito was on his way to a full recovery and should be in full health for the third cup much to his brother's delight; Micro-Ice and Yuki were going strong which had Mark teasing Micro-Ice about his romance skills, D'Jok is getting to spend more with his Dad as well his girlfriend and Rocket was back with the Snow Kids and more importantly, Tia and, this time, that's where he was staying. There's no one luckier than the Snow Kids, that's for sure!


End file.
